Epic: Stealing In Style
by SupeyNinjaZora19
Summary: What if Nod and Ronin HAD gone in Wrathwood as a grasshopper and his lady cricket friend? This is how it would've been. Rated T for language, pure dumbness and Nod being dressed up girly. You've been warned!


**Disclaimer: *Bangs head on locker* No...no no...no...I do not own Epic!**

**Summary: **What if Nod and Ronin HAD gone in Wrathwood as a grasshopper and his lady cricket friend? This is how it would've been. Rated T for language, pure dumbness and short-fanfic.

**Warning:** Rated T for cursing, besides that, nothing too bad. I have nothing to do, so I made this out of complete boredom, so it may seem a bit different from my other works, but hey, it's something.

* * *

Epic: Stealing In Style

"This is stupid," Ronin groaned, pulling his grasshopper mask off of his head with a glare at Nod, "Why did you even suggest this?"

"Actually, you did!" Nod shot back from behind a leaf-made curtain, changing into a different outfit and was having Mk help him design the rest of it.

"He's right, you did say it…" Mk chirped in before going back to sewing two leaves together and passing it to Ronin to use as back legs.

"I know but…are we seriously doing this?"

"Yeah Ronin, we are!" Nod shouted, making the general look to Mk for support only to have her shake her head side to side.

"I'm sorry Ronin; I'm with Nod on this one. I made the outfits, you guys are using them!" The general groaned in annoyance, resting his head on a tree and shook his head, knowing that he couldn't argue with the two teens once they agreed on something.

"Why...why did I have to work with two teens…why…why?" Ronin asked the stars, shaking his fist with regret but stopped once a hand rested on his shoulder.

"Don't worry," Mk giggled, motioning her head to Nod's curtained room, "I'll be worth it."

_'What is she talking about?' _The general wondered, looking at the curtain and then looked at his grasshopper hat and had it slapped onto his head playfully by Mk.

"Mk!" Nod shouted, coming out from behind the curtain only to hide in the shadows, "I am NOT wearing this!"

Mk whispered in fake pain and looked at Nod, "Why not? Ronin agreed to the plan! You should too! Please Nod?"

"No, I am NOT wearing this! You should!" Just by the sound of the brown haired boy's cries, he sounded pretty desperate, even for Nod.

"What?" Mk gasped, putting a hand over her chest and looked at Nod shocked, "You want…ME…to go into enemy territory? Me? I'm not a Leafman! I can't fight those; I'm an innocent girl, right Ronin?"

Confused with everything, Ronin agreed, nodding his head to the shadows, and smiled nervously.

"She's right, she's an innocent, you know how to fight the Boggins, plus, Nod, when a girl asks something of you, you have to do as she pleases." It was true. Whenever his Queen asked of anything of him, Ronin always rushed to make his Queen happy and do as she commands.

"Finneeee!" Nod whined and came out of the shadows, only for Ronin to turn away, covering his face with his hands.

"AWAY! AWAY NOD!" Ronin screeched, covering his face and heard Mk laughing her head off as Nod shuffled away, face turning red, and the general actually felt bad for the boy.

Nod was wearing a brown cricket hat, he had quite a feminine shirt with…besides that, he had cricket legs made out of leaves skillfully made attached to the side of his brown shirt, and he had a purse slung over his shoulder.

Soon, Ronin's shouting turned into hysterical laughter he collapsed to the floor next to Mk, clutching his stomach as his laughs rang through the forest.

As the two laughed on the floor, Nod snatched off his hat and turned away, his face heating up like a tomato. He had only agreed to this because Mk wanted him to…was it really worth it Nod? Was it?

"O-Oh m-my-" Ronin laughed out, patting Mk on the shoulder and continued laughing, "Y-you, my friend, ha-have a great outfit choice!" If that made my sense to the general at the moment, he didn't know, but he owed Mk big time for the lifetime of blackmail he now had.

"Shut up! Stop laughing!" Nod squeaked out, which only made the duo erupt in more laughter and embarrass him even more, "S-stop it!"

"Okay okay!" Ronin chuckled, getting to his feet and looked at Nod, his lip quivering with held back laugher and couldn't help but fall backwards on his back, laughing like a crazy high on grape juice.

"Ronin, we should seriously go, you never know, the Pod might've bloomed already." The general's sapphire eyes widened as he hastily got to his feet and straightened his outfit.

"You're right Nod…what was I thinking? We have mission to complete." Ronin cursed to himself, wiping away the stray tears from laughter as Nod blinked. He had just said to try to make Ronin and Mk stop laughing; it turned out to work after all…

"Mk, you're staying her-"

"What?!" Mk shouted, getting to her feet and tried to stand up to Ronin but couldn't, "Why!?"

Rubbing his chin, the general held back a smirk and spoke, "As I remember you saying, you're not a Leafman! You can't fight the Boggins; you're an innocent girl, right Nod?" With a smirked, Nod agreed, wanting to make Mk slightly mad, and revenge for making him go through that torture, but besides that, the two didn't want the Stomper girl to come with them or get hurt.

After a few minutes of going back and forward with comments, arguing about who should and shouldn't go, Mk sighed, crossing her arms across her chest and sat down on a pebble seat,

"Fine, I'll stay…" She grumbled, looking at the tall grass with no interest at all.

"Thank you, Mk," Ronin smiled, patting her head and turned away, "I'll call a Leafman to stay here with you, if we get the Pod, we'll return here and get on our way to Moonhaven."

"IF we get the Pod? Ronin, we WILL get the Pod!" Nod cheered, making his purse accidently swing with his arm and nearly hit Ronin's head.

"Yes, we will, Mk, stay hidden, in case there are any Boggins securing the perimeter. Good luck." The general smiled, giving Mk a small salute and led the way to Wrathwood with Nod following closely behind.

"Okay…good luck to you guys too…"

* * *

"Wow, I can't believe we actually got passed the guards…" Nod whispered to the older man as they passed a few Boggins with weapons. The only thing the two had, besides the purse or the grasshopper legs in Ronin's hands were the small, extendable sword-like blades in their tall boots.

"Quiet, we have to stay in character, we can't get caught." Ronin scowled before looking down as a Boggan passed by, "Stay close, don't get lost."

Nod rolled his eyes before walking next to the grasshopper man, "Yes, Conner…"

"Conner?" Ronin frowned, turning around to face the teen who just shrugged.

"We can't use our normal names, if we did, that would give us away, right?"

Ronin smirked before turning away, making a turn into a cave like hallway, "Yes, that's right Tiffany…"

With a glare, Nod punched Ronin in the arm as the older man laughed, obviously annoying the younger.

As the two walked in silence, sometimes having to duck their heads to hide their faces, it was smooth sailing from there.

"Do you even know where we're going?" Nod questioned Ronin, growing tired of all of the walking he had to do...Mk just HAD to give him heels...

"I've been in here before, they gotta be holding the Pod, Mub and Grub in the same cell, and in order to have that mainly protected, they must have them in the middle of Wrathwood." The general spoke, nodding his head to a fellow Boggan and continued leading the way through the rotting palace. It made the general nervous just being here, not too many happy memories were here, he honestly felt that this was a horrible plan, and that they would never make it out.

The two continued walking until Ronin felt that they had made it to the center and started whispering Mub and Grub's names loud enough so they could hear but softly so no one else could. When they heard a cry coming from underneath a few planks of wood, they hurried over and picked it up to see Mub and grub there, with the Pod, which was withering away slowly.

"Are you guys alright?" The general questioned after getting Mub out and looked at the Pod with concern in his sapphire eyes.

"Yeah, but we gotta get this out of here before it blooms!" Grub squeaked out, clutching the Pod tightly in his arms, looking around worriedly if a Boggan was to come in.

"Right, you three escape an-"

"Why, hello~ there!" Mud greeted Nod, looking at him quite weirdly and in a way Nod didn't like. Both Grub and the General exchanged wide eyed looks. It seemed Mub didn't know it was Ronin and Nod. "Well, don't be rude! Introduce me to your lady friend!" The slug snapped at Ronin, who looked at the teen confusedly and then at the snail with a shrug.

"This is Nod..."

Mub frowned, "Nod? I know a Nod!" He smiled as Nod face palmed, why...why did he have to be dressed like this? Ripping off his cricket hat, the teen glared at the slug with an anger fire burning in his eyes.

"I'M NOT A GIRL!"

"Really? You look like one..."

"I'm NOT! I'M NOD!" The teen shouted loudly, which of course made some Boggans suspicious and walk into the area to see the prisoners escaping.

Without anything being said, Ronin took off his hat and got out his sword, twirling it slightly and jumped into battle. "Go!" He shouted, slicing another Boggan and turned around. "I'll create a diversion, get the Pod to Moonhaven, now!"

Suddenly, as the others were leaving, the general found himself surrounded but never backed down.

"Ronin!" Upon hearing his name, the general turned around from the bar he was at to see that Nod was fighting off a battalion of Boggans, and without hesitation, the man took out is sword and started fighting along side the teen and went back to back with him.

"What are you doing? I told you to leave!" Ronin scowled, slicing the neck of a Boggan and stabbed the other in the chest.

"Whoa whoa, you think I'd just leave you here, alone?" _To die? _Nod shouted, cutting off an arm of a Boggan and then chopping off its head.

Ronin frowned, turning around, "I could take care of mysel-" Before the general wanted to say anything else, he pushed the boy behind him and felt an intense pain in his chest and fell to the floor, darkness filling his vision as he heard the scream of the rookie Leafman, shouting about hanging on and then…silence…

* * *

Ronin's eyes widened as he looked around the area, getting shocked out of his thoughts with a small jump.

_'That was…weird…' _The man thought, leaning against the tree for support and sighed. He was just zoning out, thinking about a dumb plan…

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Mk sewing something green in her hands and held it up with a smile.

"Ronin! Look, I made your grasshopper outfit-HEY!" Without anything said, the general simply shot out, slicing the cloth with his sword. Mk shouted, her green eyes wide with shock and confused anger at Ronin's actions."I was working on it! What's wrong with you? It takes time to make that! Sheesh!"

"No…we're not doing this idea…" The general stated, slicing down Nod's curtain room, where the boy luckily wasn't in.

"Hey! Dude!" Nod growled, shoving Ronin to the side, "Do you not KNOW how long it took me to put that up!?"

"Nope," Ronin shrugged, stabbing the leaves with his sword, "And I honestly don't care. Come on, let's get the move on."

"What?" Mk gasped, quickly getting up and followed Ronin, "What about the plan?"

"Forget the plan! We're sticking with the first plan; we go in there, sneak in STEALHILY!" Ronin growled, motioning to Nod on that last word and continued, "Save Mub, Grub, and the Pod, then we get out so it can bloom in the light."

"What? Do we have to save the slug?" Nod whined, making Mk giggle slightly and made Ronin glare at him.

"Yes we have to save him. No one gets left behind, you hear me?" Ronin half shouted near Nod's ear, which made the teen cringe and turn away.

"Yeah, I heard you…If I haven't gone deaf already…" Nod frowned, holding his cricket hat in his hands, "But what about the outfits?" A sword that went through his hat answered his question, and without a word, Nod followed Ronin and Mk to Wrathwood.

* * *

Hmm...Looking back, I could've done a better ending...but me no care~! :D :D :D Yup, horrible sense of humor, but hey, this idea seriously came into mind when I heard them say it and when I saw the pic!

Since it's too early, I shall cut this short and get onto...

Shout Outs! to my fan fiction family (haha you know who you are!), and to everyone who favorite, followed, and reviewed to my other stories! Thank you!

Oh yeah! Here's a Q for you all! Which do you think was better: Epic or Rise Of The Guardians? I honestly can't pick...

~SupeyZ (Also, for Still Worth It, I'm sorry, but I'm terribly slow with updates -_- Please bare with me on this...Thank You!) =D


End file.
